


Rugby Star

by crochetaway



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, Modern AU, Modern Muggle AU, Muggle AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Hermione needs a date to Ron's wedding. Ginny dared her to ask one of Charlie's friends. Flirty, sexy, chaos ensues.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Thorfinn Rowle
Comments: 22
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: A few housekeeping notes: If you recognize this, it's probably because I expanded on a drabble I wrote for 31 Days of Writing back in October. I've been in a writing slump and decided to try something I haven't done in a while, which is start a new story with no outline or even notes on where I want the story to go. There is no update schedule, hell, right now, there's like 4 words written in chapter 2, lol.**
> 
> **Do expect this to be smutty, fun, and carefree. I'm going for hopefully low angst (lol, do you even know me? it's probably going to turn out angsty as hell). This is a modern, muggle AU. Which is also something completely new that I haven't done before. Here's hoping it goes well, haha.**
> 
> **If you liked this (or hated it) let me know about it in a review! You can find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff or on Facebook at Shan Crochetaway.**
> 
> **Enjoy!**

Thorfinn Rowle stared at the pretty woman sitting in the locker room uncomprehendingly. She had bushy, brown hair that hung half-way down her back and was dressed in a form-fitting black dress. A warm-looking coat was on the bench next to her. His eyes stilled on the curve of her waist and he shook his head as thoughts of what she looked like _out_ of the dress started to invade his mind.

"She asked for _me_?" he asked his defensive coach, Oliver Wood. The woman was sitting with her back to him, on the bench directly in front of his locker. She seemingly ignored everything else going on around her, including the other men in the locker room, who were acting as if there wasn't a gorgeous woman in their midst. Not that he knew she was gorgeous, he hadn't seen her face, after all, but he had a feeling. With a banging body like that, he was sure she had a face to match.

Thorfinn was sore and tired, it had been a long match and all he wanted was a hot shower and his couch. Rugby groupies weren't unheard of, but the front office was usually pretty good about keeping them out of the locker room. If she got through them, then she must not be a groupie. A reporter maybe? But why speak to him? He was probably one of the most boring players on the team. He didn't have a scandalous home life, rarely dated, lived alone. He was a homebody and completely fine with it.

"Yep, said you had an appointment with her," Oliver said, slapping him on the shoulder and stepping away to speak with the head coach.

His brows furrowed in confusion. He didn't recall making any appointments with anyone. And surely, he would have remembered making an appointment with a woman as beautiful as this. Wouldn't he have? He had been knocked around in their game, but he didn't get hit in the head that hard.

"If you don't go talk to her, I will," Antonin Dolohov said, he was the other prop forward on their rugby team and gave a lewd jerk of his hips along with his comment. Thorfinn scowled at him and strode forward, giving Dolohov the two-fingered salute.

"'Fraid you have me at a disadvantage, love," Thorfinn said as he straddled the bench next to her. "I don't even know your name."

The woman turned to him with a smile. "I may have snuck in here under false pretenses," she said, offering him a wink. "My name is Hermione and Ginny told me to ask for you."

Thorfinn was struck for a moment by how gorgeous she really was. Her skin was dark and luminous and she had the prettiest warm, brown eyes he'd ever seen.

"Ginny? Ginny Weasley?" Thorfinn rubbed a hand against his scruffy jaw. Why on earth would his best friend's kid sister send him a piece of trim?

Hermione nodded. "She said you were usually up for a lark, and well I have a proposition for you."

Thorfinn's eyebrows lifted even higher. Did she mean what she said? He fought a grin as her eyes widened in surprised embarrassment.

"Oh, God, that sounded awful didn't it? I'm sorry," she laughed. "It's not _that_ kind of proposition. Bugger. I'm messing this all up." She shook her head with another self-deprecating chuckle. Thorfinn liked how easily she laughed at herself and found he was grinning right along with her. He tilted his head to the side as she went on.

"Ron, Ginny and Charlie's brother is getting married next week. And well, he's my ex," she cringed here, "Ginny suggested that I ask you to be my date at his wedding."

"You snuck into a premiership rugby locker room to ask me to be your fake date to a wedding?" Thorfinn asked, incredulously.

"Er, yes? Is that a no then? I told Ginny it wouldn't work, but then she dared me, and well… I am terrible with dares. I can never turn them down." Hermione stood and gathered her coat. "Sorry to have bothered you." She offered him another bright smile and gingerly stepped over the bench, her skirt rising indecently high as she did so, and headed out of the locker room.

"I'll be your date," Dolohov called after her. He turned his head to watch her arse as she hurried toward the door.

Thorfinn scowled at him and slapped him on the back of the head.

"What? She's fit." Dolohov shrugged and turned back to his locker. "You're single," he said, stating the obvious. "You'd be an idiot to let a girl that hot walk out of here."

Thorfinn wasn't sure what to think. Women usually only wanted him for one thing, so he wasn't completely surprised that she wanted him to be her fake date. He knew what he looked like, and while there were loads of women who might be intimidated by his size, there were plenty who found it a turn on.

As pretty as he found Hermione, she wanted him to be her fake date and only asked him on a dare. It wasn't entirely flattering, but, well Dolohov was right. He wasn't just single, he was painfully single. Rugby groupies just didn't do it for him and it's not like he had the time or energy into dating. "Shite," he muttered, levering himself off the bench.

"Hermione! Wait up!" he jogged after her and caught up to her just before she left the locker room. "Alright, I'll do it," he said to her back. Her hand was on the door, about to yank it open when she slowly turned around to face him. He got a good glimpse of her whole outfit then, a black dress paired with red heels. As he towered over her, he realized, despite the height of her heels, she still barely only came up to his shoulders. She was a tiny, little thing.

Hermione's eyebrows were so high that he couldn't help laughing at her expression.

"Really? You aren't pulling my leg? You'll really do it?" she asked, biting her lip. It made her look younger than he suspected she was, though Ginny was almost a decade younger than Charlie, he knew.

"Yeah, why not? It's a wedding. Free drinks are always a good thing," Thorfinn shrugged, acting much more casual than he felt.

Hermione shook her head, laughing. "I was sure you'd say no. Now I owe Ginny ten quid."

Thorfinn smirked at her. "Here, give me your phone." He held out his hand and when she placed it in his palm, their fingers brushed, and a frisson of energy shot up his arm.

He put his number in and handed it back to her. "Text me the details."

"Alright," she agreed. "Thanks."

Thorfinn watched her leave the locker room with a goofy smile on his face. He hoped she texted him. But if she didn't, he might have to feel out the waters with Charlie and see if he could get her number that way.

* * *

_Hermione_

_It's Hermione, realized I never told you my last name, ha_

_Hermione Granger_

_Wedding is next week Saturday in Devonshire. I've booked a room at the hotel block, not sure I can get another on short notice, but mine should have two beds if that's alright?_

_Thorfinn_

_Nice to meet you, Hermione Granger_

_I'm familiar with Devonshire, having grown up near where the Weasleys live_

_Whatever you've booked for the hotel is fine_

_How fancy is this wedding? Weasley fancy? Or?_

_Hermione_

_Fancier than Weasley, unfortunately. Ron's marrying into some money_

_Thorfinn_

_I'm unsurprised, Charlie always told me he was a bit of a twat_

_Hermione_

_HA!_

_A bit_

_Thorfinn_

_So black tie?_

_Hermione_

_Yes, hope that's ok?_

_Have you got something?_

_Thorfinn_

_This ok?_

_*picture message sent*_

* * *

"Holy, is that your date for the wedding?" Harry asked, snatching Hermione's phone out of her hand. "He's hot."

"Harry!" Hermione hissed and made a grab for the phone, but Harry held it out of her reach as he eyed the picture Thorfinn had sent of him in his tux.

"Oh, says this was taken last year sometime, still. He looks good. Ron'll be apoplectic. I'm assuming that's what you're going for?"

"Ron will _not_ be apoplectic at my date," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "Ron is over me. Has been for years or he wouldn't be marrying Pansy."

"Ron will never be over you," Harry told her, finally handing her phone back. Hermione shoved it in her bag, unwilling to look at it in front of Harry.

"I hope you didn't reply to him," she muttered under her breath and took a sip of her water. They were waiting on the rest of their usual crew at the pub and as desperately as she needed a glass of wine, Hermione wasn't getting blathered tonight. She had work to do in the morning.

"Tempting, but no," Harry said with a grin. "I didn't have time to go through your camera roll and find a good nudie."

"Harry!" Hermione said with half a laugh. "You may be into sending nudes, but I don't. And if I did, I certainly wouldn't keep them on my camera roll for the world to see."

"Ah, got one of those hidden apps, do you?" Harry asked with a slight leer.

"Leave off, Potter," Theo Nott said, slipping an arm around Harry's waist and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "She's blushing."

Hermione's face did feel warm, though she wasn't sure how Theo knew. She could barely see in the mirror when she was blushing. "Oh hush up, Nott."

Harry let out a mock gasp. "Don't tell me you _do_ want to send nudes to your date? Hermione Granger!"

She laughed. "What? I'm not allowed to be attracted to him?"

"Of course you are," Theo said. "Of course she is," he said to Harry. "Who is it again?"

"Oh, show him," Harry said, practically bouncing in his seat. "He's a fucking gorg rugby player," he said to Theo.

"Fine, but don't make me show everyone," Hermione said with a grumble and dug her phone back out of her purse. She unlocked the screen, smiled at what Thorfinn had sent, and clicked the picture so Theo could see it.

"Hot damn, girl," Theo said, waving his hand at his face as if to cool off. "Well, if he was interested in blokes, I'd be sending him my nudies."

Hermione felt her face warming again and tucked her phone away. "Doesn't matter. I was quite clear that it's a fake date to my ex's wedding."

"Haven't you ever read a book?" Harry eyed her meaningfully.

"Or watched a movie?" Theo suggested.

"Fake dating _always_ ends up in real dating," Harry said authoritatively. "It's a proven formula."

"Fiction is not real life," Hermione replied, rolling her eyes at the pair of them. "You two are too dramatic for your own good. Now leave off," she said just as the rest of the group joined them.

Harry rolled his eyes right back before standing and greeting everyone. Ginny had come with Blaise, Ron and Pansy were hand-in-hand and George was in deep discussion with Draco. Hellos were said all around and a pitcher of lager ordered as they settled in for their weekly catch up. There was much talk of Ron and Pansy's upcoming wedding, only a week away and the following night was the separate stag and hen do's. Something Hermione was not looking forward to. At least she hadn't been asked to be a bridesmaid. Embarrassing enough to have her ex of three years marry the girl he met directly after breaking up with Hermione.

It wasn't that she was jealous, it was just strange to be one of the last of her friends to not be in a serious relationship. Ginny and Blaise were set to marry next year. Harry and Theo had slipped away six months ago to tie the knot at the local magistrate's office. George had been on and off with Angelina since their school days. Even if they never got married, Hermione couldn't imagine them ever being done with the other for good. Neville was barely around anymore, having signed on to teach at their old school. Even he was pretty serious with Hannah Abbott. Draco was the only other one of their set who seemed as chronically single as she was.

For a laugh, they had attempted dating and giggled through a fancy dinner. The end of the night kiss felt more brotherly than loverly and they had never done it again.

"Got a date for this shindig?" Draco asked halfway through the night, nodding at Ron and Pansy canoodling.

Hermione nodded. "Ginny bet me to ask out a pro-rugby player her brother knows. Color me shocked when he agreed. I only did it for a lark."

Draco laughed. "Well, at least you'll have someone to dance with. And if he turns into a dud, I'll happily get sauced with you."

"Cheers!" Hermione laughed as they clinked their glasses together.

* * *

_Thorfinn_

_Well… I've shown you mine?_

_Show me what you're planning to wear?_

_Hermione_

_Oh, It's sufficiently black tie_

_I won't embarrass you_

_Thorfinn_

_Wasn't asking because I thought you'd embarrass me ;-)_

Hermione slapped down her phone and paced her living room. She felt unsure about the flirting. Thorfinn was just supposed to be her pretend date, but the closer they got to the wedding, the flirtier he became.

_Was there something wrong with that?_ She scrunched her nose. Her subconscious, which sounded an awful lot like Harry, wasn't wrong. There wasn't anything wrong with her having a teeny, tiny crush on Thorfinn, but then she wasn't sure how she felt about fake dating, suddenly becoming real dating.

She had her career to focus on, she really wasn't looking for a boyfriend, despite her string of terrible Tinder and Bumble dates that may have hinted at otherwise. When was the last time a guy flirted with her over text?

Decision made, she hurried to her bedroom and slipped on the dress she planned to wear. It was black, long, and slinky. She decided to forgo any foundation garments in the interest of saving time. Her hair was a mess and she didn't have any makeup on, so she held her phone above her head and took a body only selfie, and sent it before she could second guess herself.

Once the picture was actually sent, she looked at the selfie and gasped. The dress gaped at the neckline to the point that she was practically flashing her nipple. The rest of her looked alright, but her eyes kept drifting to that dark shadow that was just barely hidden by her dress. _Christ_ , she should have looked at the picture before sending it.

There were three dots next to Thorfinn's name, indicating he was typing something. They flashed, then went grey, then flashed again, and then went grey once more. She groaned and tossed her phone onto the bed before shimmying out of the dress. She had wanted to be flirty, but she wasn't sure she wanted to be 'flash your nipple' flirty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: No beta, just Grammarly.**
> 
> **Thanks to everyone who has read, left kudos, and/or reviewed!**
> 
> **If you liked this (or hated it) let me know about it in a review! You can find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff or on Facebook at Shan Crochetaway.**
> 
> **Enjoy!**

_Thorfinn_

_Damn, looks good_

_*fire emoji*_

Thorfinn went to type more, but his phone was snatched from his hand by Antonin. They were at their local having a pint after practice, something they did on a fairly regular basis. Thorfinn liked this pub because everyone here knew to leave them alone and if someone did start getting too friendly, a helpful local would kindly tell them to fuck off.

Antonin wolf-whistled as he scrolled up in Thorfinn's text feed with Hermione.

"Damn, how in the hell did you get so lucky?" he asked, zooming in on the picture.

"Give it back," Thorfinn growled reaching for his phone. Antonin pulled it out of his grasp.

"Hang on, I'm not done yet," Antonin mumbled as he zoomed in on the photo.

"Who's that?" Charlie asked, coming in behind Antonin to get a look. "Damn, are you dating her?" He looked up at Thorfinn and waggled his eyebrows.

"That, is Hermione Granger, your kid sister's friend," Thorfinn replied, still reaching for his phone.

"Hey, enough of that," Charlie scolded Antonin and plucked the phone from his fingers, giving it to Thorfinn. "No ogling Granger."

"What? She's fit," Antonin said with a shrug. "Think she meant to send you nipple?"

"She sent nipple?!" Charlie and Thorfinn asked at the same time. Thorfinn opened the picture up again and zoomed in. Sure enough, just a shadow of a nipple was peaking out from the top of her dress. His blood pounded hard at that tantalizing glimpse.

"No way," Charlie said. "She must not have noticed. Hermione's not like that."

"Please," Antonin scoffed into his beer. "All chicks are like that. She probably analyzed that picture seven ways to Sunday before sending it."

_Hermione_

_OMG_

_I'm so sorry_

_I did not mean to send such a revealing photo_

_*facepalm emoji*_

_Thorfinn_

_You think I mind?_

_I assure you, I absolutely do not_

_At all_

_You look gorgeous_

_I can't wait to see you this weekend_

"What are you texting her?" Antonin asked a filthy smirk on his face.

" _Why_ are you texting her?" Charlie asked with a heavy frown marring his brows.

"Don't give me that look," Thorfinn said to Charlie, ignoring Antonin entirely. Antonin was a horndog, and Thorfinn had a feeling that even if he lived to be a hundred, he would always be a horndog. "Your sister suggested that Hermione ask me to be her date to Ron's wedding this weekend."

"Oh," Charlie lit up. "Ron is going to flip his shit. Attending this wedding just went from chore to prime entertainment."

"Your sister got a date?" Antonin asked Charlie. "I'd like a little entertainment with my best mates."

"You are not going on a date with my sister. Besides, she's engaged already," Charlie said, giving Antonin a withering glare. Thorfinn snorted, if he had a sister, he wouldn't let Antonin anywhere near her either.

"What? It can be a pretend date. Just like Thorfinn's is with Hermione," Antonin insisted.

"A pretend date?" Charlie asked, turning back to Thorfinn. "What the hell is a pretend date?"

Thorfinn chuckled. "She didn't want to show up to her ex's wedding alone. Can you blame her?"

"'Course not," Antonin said shaking his head and pointing at Charlie. "Especially since her ex is your twatty younger brother."

Charlie snorted. "Ron is a twat," he agreed. "So is it a fake date? Or?"

"I'm hoping I can turn it from fake date to not fake date," Thorfinn replied, rubbing his chin and leaning back a bit.

"Just don't fuck with her," Charlie warned, pointing a finger at him. "Hermione is a nice girl."

"Very nice," Antonin chortled, waggling his eyebrows. Charlie glared at him and Thorfinn smiled at the pair of them.

Charlie didn't much care for Antonin, Thorfinn knew, but Antonin didn't socialize with too many people and while he was rough around the edges, he was a good bloke. Charlie just hadn't spent enough time with him. He'd only moved back to England in the last year.

Charlie chuckled again. "I can't wait to see Ron's face when he sees you on Hermione's arm."

"He's the one getting married, oughtn't he be looking at his bride?" Thorfinn asked as he polished off his beer. He wiped the foam from his mustache hairs and waved the waitress down again.

"Sure, but Hermione's the one who got away, you know?" Charlie replied.

Antonin frowned. "Why is he getting married if he wants to be with someone else?"

"I'm not sure that he wants to be with Hermione, more like, he doesn't want anyone _else_ to be with her."

"That makes no sense, mate," Antonin said, shaking his head. "Either he wants her or he doesn't."

"Ron is a twat," Charlie replied with a shrug as if that answered everything.

If what Charlie said was true, then Thorfinn could understand why Hermione wanted a date. It had to be hard enough to go to her ex's wedding, but then to attend alone? Especially if the rest of her friends were paired up.

_Hermione_

_Right, well still_

_It was accidental_

_Sorry about that_

_Thorfinn_

_Would an 'accidental' pic of my own soothe you?_

_*picture message sent*_

* * *

"Holy… I knew rugby players were fit, but this is," Ginny turned her head as if that would help her see Thorfinn's abs better.

"Better not let Blaise catch you ogling another man," Hermione said, chortling into her wine. She still couldn't believe that she had accidentally sent Thorfinn a photo that showed nipple, though, she wasn't even a little upset by the photo Thorfinn sent back. Of himself, topless. A mirror, selfie, with his shirt raised and a devastating smirk on his face. His long hair was down, brushing the top of his pecs and Hermione wondered what it would feel like to have her fingers in that hair. Perhaps as she guided him between her legs.

"Hermione Jean Granger! Just what are you thinking about?" Ginny asked, looking up at her with a laugh. Hermione's face went hot at being caught fantasizing.

"Nothing! Nothing at all. Just Thorfinn," she shrugged trying to play it off.

"Thorfinn taking off your clothes? Or you taking off his?" Ginny asked with a smirk.

Hermione threw her head back in laughter and willed the heat out of her face. She offered Ginny a saucy smirk. "I was picturing his head between my thighs, is that lewd enough for you?"

"Yes, girl! Get it!" Ginny grinned. She looked back at the phone and licked her bottom lip. "He's so cut, I have this irrational urge to taste each one of his muscles."

"Want to run your tongue across them like a xylophone, eh?" Hermione asked with a chuckle. She pulled her phone back to her and sighed as she looked at the perfection staring back at her. "Do you think he took this for me? Or was it in his camera roll?"

"That is a look of desire," Ginny replied, pointing to the phone with her wine glass in hand. "I'd bet he took it for you. How long between when you apologized and when he sent this?"

"I'm not sure, an hour or so?" Hermione closed the picture and set her phone facedown on the table between them. "Well, it should definitely make Ron's wedding more interesting."

"You do know Ron is going to have 'opinions' about this, right?" Ginny said with a warning. She looked over her shoulder to where Pansy was busy dancing with the rest of her bridesmaids. "He loves Pansy, but…"

"Ron's opinions don't matter," Hermione replied with a shrug. "He can be upset about it all he likes, but then he shouldn't have invited me to his wedding with a 'plus one' if he didn't want me actually attending with one."

Ginny grunted and they both fell silent, watching the rest of the hen party make fools of themselves on the dance floor. Hermione frowned at Ginny's words. She didn't really want Ron to be upset about her choice of date, maybe she should cancel?

But then the grin in the photo Thorfinn just sent popped up in her mind's eye and she found that for the first time, she was really, really looking forward to Ron's wedding. Mostly, because she was looking forward to seeing Thorfinn. Shit, Harry might end up being prophetic after all. Though, even if he was, there was no saying that Thorfinn was actually interested in her, beyond a mere flirtation.

She sighed. This is why she didn't date. It was so hard to figure out anyone's motives. Would it be too forward of her to ask Thorfinn what he thought? Just as she picked up her phone to do so, most of the hen do arrived at the table in a whirl of shrieking laughter and competing floral perfumes.

"We gotta get you two out on that dance floor," Pansy insisted, yanking at Hermione and Ginny's hands.

"I'm fine watching the table," Hermione replied with a tight smile.

"I've got it," Daphne said, giving Hermione a wink and a push.

She followed Ginny and Pansy out where Luna was still dancing to a song that had to be in her head as the moves didn't align to the rhythm of the pounding bass that the DJ was playing at all. Something Hermione had always liked about Luna was that she was carefree in the best possible way.

"Hermione! Ginny!" Luna shouted upon seeing them and grabbed for their hands. She pulled them through the crowd and with Pansy hot on their heels, the four of them danced. The thumping bass and combined body temperature of the other dancers should have given Hermione a headache. They would have, any other time, but she was just the right amount of buzzed that it felt good to be moving her body on the dance floor with her friends. It wasn't long before she lost herself in the music and just let go of all her worries for the rest of the night.

* * *

_Hermione_

_Well…._

_As far as retribution goes, I suppose that will do_

_*wink-face emoji*_

_Thorfinn_

_Seemed a fair exchange to me_

_What time shall we meet?_

_Hermione_

_Oh, gosh, I completely forgot_

_I planned to take the train down Friday night_

_The 5:30 from Paddington_

_Should put us in around 8:30 in Exeter, is that alright?_

_We'll have to get a car to Bovey Castle, but Pansy's arranged them_

_Thorfinn_

_Bovey Castle?_

_My, my, this is a fancy affair_

_That sounds fine. Shall I meet you at Paddington at 5:00?_

Hermione smiled, pleased to see that Thorfinn was as punctual as she was. She hated arriving late for the train. She texted her affirmative and set the phone down onto her desk. Her texting with Thorfinn was getting a little out of hand. She had almost missed two separate deadlines this week at work and needed to refocus her attention.

To say nothing of the picture he had sent over the weekend. She knew he was fit, but… she had saved the photo to her phone and found herself looking at it over and over again. He was very, very fit. As Ginny had said, she had this irrational urge to lick each one of his muscles.

Groaning, she closed her eyes and rubbed them with her fingers. Even when she didn't mean to, she still found herself thinking about Thorfinn. She couldn't decide if that was a good or bad thing. Good, it would lend credence to their ruse this weekend if they were genuinely attracted to each other, bad though if she truly wanted to not date while she focused on her upcoming project at work.

Well, she had to get through this weekend first, then she could focus on the project at work. Thorfinn will have done her this favor and they could part ways as friends.

* * *

Friday night rolled around quicker than Hermione had anticipated and she found herself taking an Uber to Paddington instead of the Tube as she had planned. Uber was quicker than the cross-town train she would have had to take. Besides, with her luggage and her dress bag, getting on the train this morning had been bad enough, and she'd gotten on at five in the morning to avoid the crush.

Paddington was an absolute madhouse when she arrived with evening commuters and weekend warriors rushing home. Thorfinn was easy to spot at least, towering over nearly everyone else in the station. He was near the entrance to the correct platform even, and then she recalled that he had grown up near the Weasleys. He was probably quite familiar with this train.

"Hermione," he said with a warm smile as he helped pull her through the crush. She couldn't help but appreciate how good he looked in his leather jacket. His hair was tied back in a sloppy bun at the top of his head, and he somehow made the look devastating. Hermione knew she looked a mess with her hair the same way, but on a man, it was gorgeous.

"Good to see you, Thorfinn," she replied back. "Thanks again for agreeing to do this."

"It's really no trouble," he replied. "A weekend in the country with a pretty girl, free food, and booze? Sounds like heaven."

Hermione laughed and they boarded the train, settling into their seats after Thorfinn stowed their luggage on the rack above.

"Do you get back to Devonshire often?" Hermione asked as the train made its way out of the station. Despite the crowd in the station, their train was only half full, and nobody was sitting near them.

"Not as often as I'd like. Rugby season lasts most of the year. Do you follow the sport at all?"

Hermione felt her face heat and shook her head. "My dad rather likes the Wasps," she half-chuckled, knowing they were a rival of his team, the London Irish.

Thorfinn snorted. "'Course he does. Well, if he ever wants tickets to watch the Irish beat the Wasps, let me know. What do you do? I don't think you've ever said?"

Hermione shook her head. "I haven't. I'm a solicitor for a nonprofit. Women Power, have you heard of it?"

Thorfinn shook his head.

"It's a nonprofit that provides free legal expertise for women in need."

"What sort of legal expertise do you do?" Thorfinn asked.

"Immigration and asylum, mostly," Hermione replied. "We do family and criminal work as well. Whatever someone needs really. We've even passed clients off to some of the biggest firms in London when the client needed that sort of expertise. There are some cases too big for us, unfortunately."

"Wow, that's incredible work," Thorfinn replied. "I'm guessing with everything going on with Brexit, you are pretty busy."

Hermione grimaced. "Quite. Busier than usual, we've had to bring in as many law interns as we can afford, luckily we have some excellent patronage. We actually have a charity ball coming up next month."

"Need a date?" Thorfinn asked with a grin. "I might be free."

"Let's see how this weekend goes, shall we? I'd hate to sign you up for something in a month's time if we leave on Sunday hating each other."

* * *

"Well," Hermione said, glancing around the room nervously. Thorfinn fought back a grin. The hotel had been extremely sorry, but as one of the last guests to check in, they were given a room with just one bed. "I'll sleep on the sofa, obviously. I'm so sorry about this, again."

"Don't be ridiculous," Thorfinn replied, stepping into the gorgeous room further. The carpets were a plush cream color that matched the heavy drapes at both the window, and surrounding the four-poster bed. "That bed is massive, we'll both fit, just fine. And I promise, I won't think you're taking advantage of me, just because we shared a bed." He winked at her and was pleased to see her face darken, even as she laughed.

The tension broke at least. "I'm perfectly happy on the couch—" Hermione tried again.

"I insist," Thorfinn replied. "Besides, I'm sure that tiny, little sofa won't be nearly as comfortable as the bed. It's been a long trip, I think I'll just duck into the shower." He really wasn't trying to get her into bed with him, but he'd feel like a massive prig if he slept on the bed while she had the sofa. It was barely a sofa and more of a settee anyway.

He headed into the equally luxurious bathroom and took a quick shower, hopefully giving Hermione time to get settled and calm down. No way he'd be able to sleep if she was buzzing as tightly as she had been when they opened the door to the suite.

When he was finished brushing his teeth he exited the bathroom to find Hermione sitting nervously on the edge of the bed in what looked like an old t-shirt and a very short pair of shorts. She gave him a small, nervous smile. He made a very valiant attempt to not check out her legs, but couldn't resist looking when she walked past him toward the bathroom.

It was a good thing the bed was so big, any smaller and Thorfinn knew, he'd have a huge problem.


End file.
